Cauchemars pour Adultes
by Xarybde
Summary: "Nous serons quatre ou rien du tout", avaient-ils dit, tout au début. Mais maintenant, ils étaient trois, et ils tentaient de faire comme s'ils n'avaient pas ainsi sonné leur propre glas. OS - Temps des Fondateurs.


_Bien le bonjour,_

_Ce texte est... Quelque chose d'étrange que j'ai écrit cet après-midi. C'est vaguement cohérent, pas franchement joyeux et relativement OOC dans la globalité - en somme, rien de bien exceptionnel. Je vous le livre relativement tel quel, au risque de laisser passer un certain nombre de coquilles et/ou d'incohérences. Nhésitez sourtout pas à les signaler si vous en voyez, au fait._

_Je n'en dis pas plus concernant le texe en lui-même - vous le découvrirez bien assez vite. En attendant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et bonne lecture !_

_**Cauchemars pour Adultes**_

Le soleil était bien froid et pâle, ce jour-là. Sa lumière grisâtre n'éclairait le parc que d'une manière superficielle, comme s'il faisait son travail pour la forme mais sans conviction.

Peut-être le soleil les éclairait juste parce qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement, songea Helga avec une neutralité presque effrayante. Que sa lumière, au fond, n'appartenait ni à lui à personne. Elle était là, tout simplement. Eternelle, imperturbable. Même si, aujourd'hui, elle ressemblait plus à une accusation qu'à autre chose.

Le givre se craquelait sous ses pas, produisant une musique qui si d'ordinaire elle lui semblait être une douce mélopée qui accompagnait ses pas, aujourd'hui, paraissait dure et froide, rythmée comme le glas d'une mort certaine.

Accroupie près du lac, son visage frôlant presque la surface, elle resta un instant immobile, comme une statue de glace. C'était étrange, car, à l'habitude, elle ne tenait pas en place, jamais. Mais aujourd'hui était différent, n'est-ce pas ? Aujourd'hui et tous les jours qui suivront.

Le bout de ses doigts heurta doucement la surface de verre qui lui envoyait insolemment son reflet, s'enfonça dans l'eau et rida le miroir de milliers de vaguelettes, brisant l'harmonie. Une harmonie maudite qui lui semblait si loin, maintenant.

À des milliers de kilomètres de là, en compagnie de Salazar.

Elle se redressa lentement, sans cesser d'observer son reflet déformé par les ondes. Son visage lui sembla soudain hideux. C'était le visage d'une _menteuse_, d'une _traîtresse _– le visage de la Helga d'aujourd'hui, le visage de celle qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais devenir.

Elle avait envie de hurler, pleurer, planter ses ongles dans ce visage et le déchirer jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus qu'une bouillie de chairs et de sang. Mais même si son âme hurlait à s'en casser la voix, son corps restait froid et immobile, raide comme celui d'un cadavre.

« Je te hais, déclara-t-elle à son reflet. Je te hais. »

Et le pire était sans doute que ce n'était là que la stricte vérité, de celles qui se glissent le soir dans les lits et murmurent leur venin à votre oreille.

C'était étrange comme cet état de fait lui était soudain totalement indifférent. Elle se sentait telle une morte, le visage livide et aux traits tellement tirés qu'ils ne ressemblaient qu'à un monstre sorti d'une quelconque armoire pour revenir la hanter.

« Helga ? »

_Ah_, Rowena, grande et belle Rowena. Si sage et pourtant si sotte, parfois. Elle la regardait d'un air interrogateur et un peu gêné, sans doute – cet air contrit que prennent les étrangers quand ils sont face à un rescapé d'une quelconque catastrophe. Helga haïssait ce visage.

Le vent était glacé, s'infiltrant dans ses vêtements et gelant peu à peu chaque parcelle de son corps. L'eau qui gouttait au bout de ses doigts lui parut soudain brûlante, comme si elle la _consumait_, et elle frictionna frénétiquement ses mains contre son manteau.

« Est-ce que… Tu vas bien ? »

Helga se sentit soudain l'envie d'haïr le monde entier – haïr Rowena pour être là et avoir prononcé cette phrase tellement ridicule qu'elle en semblait hilarante, haïr Salazar pour être parti à l'autre bout du monde, haïr Godric pour avoir été le déclencheur et se haïr elle-même pour avoir été incapable de défendre Salazar.

« Ce n'est rien. Tu devrais aller voir Godric. Il est… Enfin, tu vas voir. »

Mais parce qu'Helga était et resterait Helga, son agitation redescendit, s'en retourna de là où elle était venue. Pour l'instant. _La raison est un fil sur lequel nous jouons tous au funambule_, songea-t-elle amèrement. La folie lui apparaissait aujourd'hui comme une solution certes sans grand honneur mais la moins douloureuse – parce qu'Helga avait toujours été trop raisonnable, trop clairvoyante et que voir était récemment devenu une chose bien trop douloureuse.

La silhouette de Rowena était noire et minuscule dans le lointain, comme une fourmi qui s'agiterait inutilement pour qu'on l'entende. Elle était probablement la seule d'entre tous à être capable de garder un minimum de stabilité alors que tout semblait se décider à partir en vrille – peut-être était parce qu'elle était absente lorsque _ça_ c'était passé. Le moment où tout s'était décidé à partir en vrille, justement.

Mais Helga avait été là, _elle_.

Un sanglot l'agita brutalement, et elle se plia douloureusement en deux, les bras croisés sur son estomac en tentant de retenir la bile qui lui montait à la gorge. Elle roula finalement dans l'herbe après de trop longues secondes dans cette position, sa tête heurtant douloureusement le sol glacé.

Le château était juste devant ses yeux, l'écrasant de toute sa trop grande masse. Ne leur avait-elle pas dit, avant, que cette bâtisse était bien trop grande ? Elle lui semblait bien trop lugubre, ce matin-là, bien trop froide et bien trop grande.

Cette école était une cage, songea-t-elle brutalement. Une cage autrefois pleine de souvenirs, mais maintenant que l'un d'entre eux s'était échappé, les souvenirs étaient devenus fantômes. D'atroces et vengeurs fantômes torturés par les _mots_ – les mots de Godric, _bon Dieu_, les mots de _Godric_ !

« Des mots si cruels… », murmura-t-elle doucement, presque tendrement, le visage écrasé contre le sol devenu humide à cause de sa présence.

Les mots étaient cruels, les mots étaient faux. Tellement faux que sa voix s'en était bloquée dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle avait voulu hurler son déni. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, rien fait, et le regard presque _implorant _que Salazar lui avait lancé était resté sans réponse.

Elle écrasa encore plus son visage dans l'herbe, tentant pour moitié de s'étouffer, pour l'autre de ne plus voir ce maudit château qui les obligeait à être ce qu'ils n'étaient pas. Godric ne disait pas de choses cruelles, Salazar ne lançait pas de regards implorants, Rowena n'était pas une innocente parmi des traîtres, et Helga n'était pas à deux doigts de plonger dans l'abîme qui l'attirait tant.

Jamais, jamais.

« _MENSONGES !_, hurla-t-elle soudain, se retournant brutalement. Rien que des mensonges… »

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin, puis elle sentit confusément des larmes brûlantes et glacées ruisseler sur ses joues, entamant la peau et tailladant les chairs.

Elle voulait son enfance, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Elle ne voulait pas de ce monde d'adultes où tout était question de croyances et d'intérêts. Elle voulait le monde où ils étaient quatre envers et contre tout, le monde où elle n'était pas encore la petite Helga à laquelle on refilait la marmaille dont personne ne voulait. Le monde où Salazar et Godric étaient amis alors qu'ils étaient chacun aux antipodes de l'autre, le monde où Rowena était toujours celle qui savait tout, toujours.

Mais maintenant ils étaient trois, et l'amputation de l'un des leurs les avait transformés en spectres.

Il y avait Rowena qui tentait désespérément de sauver les apparences, pauvre Rowena dont la vérité l'effrayait tant qu'elle se mettait des œillères. Elle ne _savait _pas, ne savait _rien_ et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Elle n'avait pas _besoin _de savoir – personne n'avait besoin de savoir.

Et puis, il y avait Godric. Ou quelqu'un qui ressemblait à Godric. Parce que l'homme qui avait trahi Salazar n'avait pas les traits joyeux et le sourire facile que l'ami avait eu, parce que le traître avait les yeux sombres et caves des morts.

Ce n'était pas, plus Godric – un Godric qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais ne connaître. Helga était lâche, elle voulait bien l'admettre elle aurait accepté tout venant de Salazar – qu'il tue des enfants de Moldus, toutes ces choses, au fond, _qu'importe_ – parce que tout ce qu'elle avait voulu était simplement que tout reste comme avant pour l'éternité.

Mais Godric n'était pas comme ça Godric était droit et fier, un peu buté, aussi. On marchait avec lui ou on ne marchait plus du tout – c'était sans doute là sa seule ressemblance avec Salazar. Ressemblance qui n'avait au final servi qu'à créer un gouffre faits de rancœur et d'incompréhension entre eux, un gouffre qui aurait facilement pu être comblé s'ils avaient été capables de comprendre le point de vue de l'autre parti, Helga en était persuadée.

Godric avait prouvé qu'il en était incapable Salazar était parti.

Peut-être devrait-elle le faire, elle aussi. Quitter cet endroit qui n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été, de ce qu'il aurait dû être. Partir, loin, refaire sa vie ailleurs, ou ne pas la refaire. L'important était juste dans le fait de _s'en aller, loin, très loin, et surtout pour toujours. _Parce qu'au fond, les rêves restaient des rêves – ou se transformaient en cauchemars lorsqu'ils se réalisaient enfin. Une école de sorcellerie pour tous, quelle bonne blague. C'était plus une arène aux fauves qu'autre chose.

Et Salazar était parti – comme ça, sans rien prendre de plus que ce qu'il avait sur lui. Personne n'était capable de pénétrer dans ses quartiers à cause d'un sortilège de son invention qui en protégeait l'entrée – et, Helga en était sûre, même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, personne n'aurait commit l'outrage de s'introduire chez lui.

Rowena avait, le lendemain du _Drame_, déclaré du bout des lèvres qu'il reviendrait sans doute pour chercher ses possessions. Helga savait pour l'avoir fait aussi que Godric avait placé un nombre impressionnant d'enchantements destinés à trahir sa présence – peut-être regrettait-il, au fond de lui, et était prêt à tout faire pour se racheter. Mais Godric était quelqu'un d'imprévisible, et Helga savait qu'il pouvait vouloir _terminer le travail _comme son contraire. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le plus important.

Salazar n'était pas venu.

Helga l'avait interprété comme un ultime pieds-de-nez à leur égard – malgré la rareté et préciosité des objets qu'il possédait, il préférait les abandonner plutôt que de risquer de se retrouver en leur présence, celle de ceux qui s'étaient prétendu ses _amis_. Pourtant, elle n'en voulait pas à Salazar, du moins pas vraiment. Sa répulsion était légitime, après _l'affreuse, l'immonde, l'impensable _trahison de Godric, même si Helga savait, qu'objectivement, Salazar avait aussi sa part de responsabilité. Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser, pas maintenant. Godric était responsable, celui qui l'était le plus parmi tous, elle l'était aussi, pour n'avoir rien _fait_, rien _empêché_, et Rowena l'était aussi, un peu, pour ne pas avoir été là. Salazar viendrait plus tard.

Elle avait envie de hurler.

Toute cette histoire lui parut soudain d'une _bêtise_. C'était _absurde_, _illogique_ de voir de tels amis s'entre-déchirer et se saigner à mort comme des bêtes de guerre entraînées à se battre – comme si les mois et les années n'avaient soudain plus aucune importance face aux différences béantes comme la gueule d'un monstre qui les séparaient tous les deux.

Elle haïssait les adultes qu'ils étaient devenus, tous. Les souvenirs d'enfants étaient précieux, calfeutrés quelque part dans un coin de son cœur, bien à l'abri de folie, la sienne comme celle des autres.

À travers ses yeux brouillés de larmes, elle entr'aperçut un soleil gris, hideux. Ses mains se crispèrent sur l'herbe qu'elle avait saisie et arrachée sans s'en rendre compte et Helga songea à cette enfance partie en fumée, la nécessité d'embrasser ce concept idiot qu'on appelle l'adulte, au rêve devenu cauchemar, et à toutes ces choses en lesquelles elle croyait et qui se révélaient soudain vides de sens – l'amitié, l'union, les utopies, toutes ces idioties – et quelque chose d'affreux remonta dans sa gorge, glissa dans sa bouche, lentement, laissant derrière lui une sensation lourde et visqueuse qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle remua inconfortablement la langue, écarta les mâchoires, tenta désespérément de se débarrasser de cette affreuse sensation qui l'habitait – la sensation que le monde entier était exempt de raison, de cette humanité qu'ils avaient tant prôné pour finalement la renier, la reléguer au plus profond de leurs êtres.

La sensation persista.

Alors Helga se mit à rire, rire comme une folle et comme une possédée, parce que, _diable_, tout ça ressemblait à un cauchemar.

Mais un cauchemar pour adultes responsables, s'il-vous-plaît.

_C'était une horrible journée d'hiver. Un hiver atrocement froid, qui gela leurs cœurs et les transforma peu à peu en cadavres. Un hiver bien trop long. _

_Il dura ce jour-là et tous ceux qui suivirent. _


End file.
